Confessions--A Happy Birthday To You!
by angelheartz
Summary: "Since that night that we slept in that futon, I gave you and me a thought and when I glanced at your sleeping figure I knew..." -Bossun


Her fingers pulled impatiently at her dress while she waited for a cab to arrive. She was exhausted—not from waiting, but from fixing her stubborn hair. She fixed her hair for about an hour since her hair kept falling to her shoulders.

She looked stunning—she wore gold earrings, a flowing white one-piece with a flattering A-line and peach stilettos. Her hair was fixed up in a messy bun tied by a hair pin with a big baby blue flower at the middle. Her sapphire eyes appeared twinkling in her outfit and her fair skin glowed radiantly in the presence of the sun. Passersby gawked at her sight.

Finally, after thirty long minutes of waiting, a cab passed by and accepted her as a passenger. She read the address given to her and the cab driver nodded in reply.

She stared out the window, gazing curiously at the passing vehicles, the pedestrians, the towering buildings, and the clear, blue skies. She rested her forehead on the window and closed her eyes for a moment. Her fingers travelled to her tote bag to the wrapped present for Bossun. She shivered nervously at not knowing his reaction to the gift. Her mind flew off to when she was being proposed marriage by Jin and how she told him that she was dating Bossun. She sighed dreamily, remembering how warm his hands were when he held hers. Her heart began to jump and she bit her bottom lip.

"Bossun..." She whispered.

The cab stopped. "Here you go, miss." The cab driver said.

She walked out the cab and stared at the building. _'I'm close now.'_ she thought. _'I'm here in front of Bossun's building.' _She gritted her teeth and tried to walk, but she was glued to the cement.

"Move, feet!" She beckoned. Her feet reacted, causing her to move two steps forward. She sighed contentedly and continued whispering to her feet. "Come on, it's just Bossun. It's just the jerkface leader of Sket-dan...right?" She blushed and shook her head almost angrily, as if that could dissolve the heat from her face.

After a few motivating words to her feet, she entered robotically, ignoring the questioning gazes of passersby. She reached the elevator, only to find that it was out of order.

"Great, just perfect." She looked for the staircase and she spotted it, but she had this really, really strong feeling that she would slip if she wore her sandals going up the stairs. She removed them, and stretched out.

She ran up the stairs, and after being sure that she was in the floor where his apartment was, she put her sandals back on and counted.

"One... Two... and Bossun's apartment." She marched to the door and raised her hand, but withdrew it instantly, hesitant. "Chill, it's just Bossun."

She knocked rapidly and Bossun—wearing his usual outfit; blue and white hoodie, Sket-dan T-shirt, black shorts, and Poppman's headgear—welcomed her cheerfully in the Fujisaki residence. Seeing his choice of wardrobe, she felt embarrassed of hers. She crossed her arms, mumbling angrily at herself. She turned her anger towards the black-haired teen, ranting any possible thing she could think of to hide her embarrassment.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me that the elevator wasn't working?" He opened his mouth to protest, but she didn't let him. "Don't you care about broken heels? Of course you wouldn't, you're a guy. But guys are supposed to take care of girls, meaning they care for their things, too. And since I went up the long, winding stairs, I might actually look bad because I was unprepared."

"But—"

"Still talking." He nodded. "Why is your apartment so high up? It's so inconvenient. And the corridors! People might actually get lost and end up in the basement instead of the attic because they're like labyrinths." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Done talking."

"Okay... I didn't tell you because I forgot. I don't know why our apartment is so high up; I think you should ask the architect that made this building's outline. Lastly, the corridors aren't that labyrinth-like, you actually made it without getting lost, and I guess you just said that at the top of your head." He raised an eyebrow at her, and when he saw that she had nothing to say, he pushed the door farther open, and nudged her to move. "Welcome to our apartment."

The apartment was clean and comfortable. The living room was nearest the glass windows, where the couches and the television set were. The kitchen was nearest the entrance to the apartment, and the dining area was in the middle of the living room and the kitchen.

She shuddered embarrassedly and he beamed at her, causing her heart to throb and her face to turn red.

"Thanks for coming." He said, leading her to the couches. He held her wrist. "You look great."

Her face became ten shades of red and she felt like steam was puffing out of her head. "Th-thanks, I guess."

Switch was nearest the television, he was watching Code A: The Movie for the umpteenth time. Bossun sat beside him with a bowl of popcorn and Himeko sat beside him. They did their usual; Himeko throwing tsukkomi at the screen, Bossun imitating the robots' movements, and Switch—well, he's Switch.

Akane and Rumi were hard at work in the kitchen so she decided to leave the two boys alone and help them out. They fixed the dining table and after all the foods were cooked, they called the boys. Switch went straight to the table and Akane and Rumi had to drag Bossun there by pulling his ears, since he acted deaf when he was called. Upon reaching the table, his ears swelled so much that they looked like elephant's ears. Himeko was the first to laugh.

"You guys didn't have to drag me like that..." Bossun sniffed, tears welling up. His mother and sister just giggled.

He recovered and smiled at Himeko. She let out a barely audible squeal (well, to Bossun) and Akane smiled at her knowingly. She blushed and played with the ends of her skirt, looking down at her feet. Rumi, who sat beside her, nudged her teasingly, and giggled like a fan girl. Switch nonchalantly typed something in his laptop, and she swore she saw the corners of his mouth curve up.

Bossun cut the cake and handed the first piece to Himeko.

"The first piece is supposed to be the birthday celebrant's." She pushed the plate to him.

He nodded. "I meant 'feed me'. Since I am the birthday celebrant, why don't you become my personal maid for the day?" He grinned. Akane and Rumi rolled their eyes.

"No."

He slouched and made a bored face, which pissed Himeko off. "Aww... My maid is sure so irresponsible to me, her owner. How sad."

She cut, or might I say, dug a huge piece of the cake and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hnnn...", was all you could hear from the black-haired teen. She laughed sickeningly sweet.

"How do you like that, Master?" She said, and with a lot of force, pulled the spoon from his mouth, and slipped forward.

Everyone's eyes widened at the scene. Switch lost his composure and his face was the masterpiece called 'surprise'. "What... The... Hell..."

Himeko was...

on top of Bossun...

kissing him.

Or was it **cake-kissing**?

She immediately rose and grabbed her bag. "I...I need some air. Sorry for the mess." Her bangs covered her eyes, and she fled quickly.

Bossun sat up, regaining his composure. He touched his lips.

"Bossun," Switch started, but he already knew what he was going to say.

"I know." He stood up, and ran towards the door. "Himeko, wait!"

* * *

The skies bore a calming effect. The blend of orange and purple in the skies during sunset with the evening breeze calmed even the Onihime, who had a soft spot for cute things and romance. Strands of loose golden hair swayed with the wind. The place felt better than when she last went there; more familiar, more relaxing...considering this was the place where she found a true friend in what she sees as a red-haired caterpillar, and where she fell in love with him.

She was sitting on a swing, and only the creaks coming from its rusty metal chains and her soft sobbing were the sounds she could hear. Her skirt became drenched with her tears and she couldn't bear to go back now, now that she looked dishevelled.

"Himeko... you stupid, stupid klutz! Why do you have to go and ruin everything? Idiot." She cursed and closed her eyes, letting more tears flow down her cheeks.

There was another pair of creaking coming from her right. "Figured you'd be here."

She growled at his direction, refusing to open her eyes. "Enjoy what's left to be enjoyed. Go. I may just tarnish your day more."

"Never." He persisted. "Because... I'm already where I want to be. Alone. With you."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she braced herself to find him imitating another person, but he wasn't. He was serious. Her face grew ten shades of red. "Wha- What are you talking about?"

He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Since that night that we slept in that futon, I gave you and me a thought and when I glanced at your sleeping figure I knew. I don't know what to do next during these confessions but... Himeko—"

"Bossun," She started. "I love you, too."

Her lips met his. Her fingers entangled themselves in his messy hair, and long strands of his black hair tickled her cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Bossun."

* * *

**_My first Sket Dance one-shot... I hope you liked it! Please review, favorite or follow this chapter, thank you! _**

**_Angelheartz out!_**


End file.
